Land of Nod
The Land of Nod is the realm of Dreams and Imagination. Overview An enormous field of gray divided between the land itself and the sky. From the ground one can observe an endless sea of bulging formations, boiling and shiftless as a marsh through which fetid vapors escape, though in reality there is no true sense of decay about the place. And everywhere from the bulging terrain formations there floated up what appears to be the stalk of a tree connected to a glowing balloon that bears a curious resemblance to a human being curled up in a fetal position. However this is just a three-dimensional representation of the actual realm itself, as it might be witnessed from this side of the curtain. The nodes projecting up from the bottom of the curtain are impressions created by living, breathing human beings, the distortion in the fabric of space and time that is created by their waking existence. Each node is a bump in space and time that is formed by our life-auras, and from this side it would appear as though some shadowy form is surrounded by a bubble that distinguishes a human being from the inanimate forms that make up the physical plane of our common understanding. Life generates a bending in the line dividing the Third and Fourth continuums of existence, just as we mark the transient point between energy and matter. The sprouting shrubs attached at the base to the nodes are astral projections of the souls of individuals penetrating all the way through to the Third Continuum of Netzurach to Assiah and revitalizing their essence in the endless Sea of Light that is the Astral. Each of those floating objects represents a different human soul in a state of dreaming something mortals tend to do at least a couple of times a night, or else they suffer a loss of vitality and keenness in the morning. This is the natural, normal process by which the mind sorts out memories while recharging our spiritual and mental batteries so that we can continue to function at waking consciousness in a relatively full measure. Without such dreaming human beings would gradually deteriorate and lose vital energy that they otherwise burn away through daily living. Here in the realm of Space without Time it is possible to live out days or weeks of memory in the space of a few seconds. Back in the physical realm the body is in a state of chemical recharge, free from the interference of the mind and soul, operating autonomically in the manner of human genetic programming. Our biology is designed to take care of itself, and it would do so more regularly but for the levels of stress and distraction that the conscious mind tends to throw in the way of things, diverting energies uselessly to non-vital processes, such as tensing up in the 'fight-or-flight' mechanism of a live-threatening situation. But dreams are where anxiety can be explored and sometimes creatively dealt with.This projection to the Psychic Realm of formless space without Time is where we may touch upon other realms, realities and entities, for the barrier is thin between the ego and the soul so that dreams of prophesy are often effected. While it is where we all go to dream the Astral Plane of the Third Continuum is where souls go when the body dies. At which point the direction of a person’s Karma is decided upon and their soul is transitioned to its appropriate place within the many layers of the Astral. Those of a lighter disposition rise up and ascend into the heavens, while those who choose falsely descend into the depths of the darker planes and experience the horrors of their own mistakes relived over and over. By this means is spiritual evolution served as each individual journeys to the place where they are most deserving. Category:Terminology